Snowboarder's Paradise
by Arashi-No-Shadow
Summary: Toshiro is a snowboarder, but he wants to get better, so he takes a course, and after he's done he goes to a ski hill, and meets a celebrity. Yaoi. Rated M. lol.


**Title- Snowboarder's Paradise**

**Pairing- IchiHitsu**

**Rating- M**

**Summary- Toshiro Hitsugaya is a snowboarder, but he wants to get better. So he goes to get his degree in professional snowboarding. After collage, he goes to a ski-hill, with a friend, and meets the number one top snowboarder in Canada. Ichigo Kurosaki, and he falls in love with him. But one problem, Toshiro's best friend hates this boy, and who knows what he'll do when he finds out what feelings Toshiro is harbouring for the older male?**

**A/N- Written for (get the name!!!!!) cause they asked. The summary, the pairing, and the rating is theirs. The title, and the story content is mine. so, enjoy. anyways, please, review, it, would, be, nice. ^-^.**

**And yes, Panorama Mountain Village Resort is a real place.**

**And warning, fluffy softness ahead. **

I guess I was pretty good at snowboarding, but I wanted to get better. I wanted to take the snowboarding course that the local collage was hosting. My best friend Renji made fun of me, saying that I was a wannabe like Ichigo Kurosaki. I didn't want to tell him then that I thought that Ichigo Kurosaki was hot. I didn't even want to tell him that I was gay. I heard the way that he talked about gay guys, everything bad that he said put a knife in my chest. I suppose that he'd stop if he knew that I was gay, but still...

The course was pretty easy, mostly because I knew most of what they taught. All of the people taking the course were around my age, and some of them knew shit all. The instructors pulled me back, making me feel stupid, and I hate to feel stupid. I passed with flying colours, and soon I was able to snowboard better than Renji, who prided himself as the best in our age group, well his age group. He was a few years older than I was, but we got along great.

He and I were at Panorama Mountain Village Resort for a few weeks when we heard a bunch of girls swooning, and kyaa-ing over something. We made our way to the front enterace. We had to push our way through a thick crowd of people with cameras, and people screaming about someone. As we neared the middle of the crowd, I saw _him_, and everything but him dissapeared.

He was so beautiful, his complection was perfect, his eyes were a deep amber colour, which is abnormal for a red-head. He was a good foot taller than me, but he seemed to be nice, he was gentle when he took the papers, and photos from kids to autograph. But once I noticed the kids, the spell was broken, and I could breathe again. I snuck a peek at Renji, to see if he'd noticed, but he was staring with dislike at Ichigo.

I looked back over at the celebrity, and got the fright of my life. Well it was more like my heart stopped for a few moments. He was looking at me. Not like at someone around me, he was looking directly into my eyes. There was a question in the amber orbs, and I'm sure that it was _about_ my eyes. They are a weird shade of dark teal, and my hair is naturally white, which is also weird. I couldn't move, I didn't want to look away, but I was afraid that Renji would notice. I didn't have to tear my eyes away from the older male's though, because he looked away, and began to walk to the elevator. He stopped at the sign-in desk, and asked the girl a question. The girl looked down, and searched through her files. She gave him a zerox of someone's I.D, he leaned close to her, and it looked like he kissed her on the cheek, but he just said something to her that made her blush.

Renji, tapped my shoulder, and told me that he was going to get something to eat. I just nodded. I heard him sigh, and walk away. I waited for the crowd to disperse, before I went over to the desk. I looked at the girl, and gave her my best imitation of an innocent smile. She smiled back. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, could you tell me who's I.D zerox you just gave to Ichigo Kurosaki?" I asked.

She seemed startled for a moment. "W-why it was yours." she said as if I should already know this.

"And he asked for it?"

"Yes. He said he wanted to know something, he also wanted to know your room number, and I'm sorry, I just gave it to him. I didn't think he'd actually take the zerox. Please don't tell my boss." she said, sounding panicky.

"No problem. I won't. And thanks." I said, calmly walking away.

I walked into the food court, and went to find Renji. I couldn't see him, so I figured that he'd changed his mind, and decided to go out. So I went up to my room, and waited for Renji to get back. He usually checked in before he went to his own room at the end of the hall.

A few minutes after I'd turned on the T.V, I heard a knock on the door.

'Renji can't be back this soon, can he?' I asked myself.

I opened the door, and immediately saw the deep amber eyes. I froze, surprised that he'd actually come to talk to me, and this soon. His eyebrow rose, and he smiled.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"S-sure." I said, stepping aside to let him come in. I quickly looked around to make sure that everything was presentable. Which it was, as usual.

"I came here to ask you a question, but I don't know where to start." he said looking sideways at me.

"Well, why don't you sit down?" I asked. Trying to as polite as possible. He took a seat on the only chair in the room. So I sat on the bed.

"Well, what I wanted to ask you is kinda stupid really..."

'Here it comes.' I thought to myself.

"but I just wanted to know..."

'Right about now.' I thought, thinking that he meant to ask about my eyes.

"are you here with that red-head that you were standing by?"

I thought for a moment. "Yes."

His face fell. "Oh, well I'll leave you alone then."

"Wait! Do you mean as a couple, cause if thats what you meant then no. Definitely not." I said thinking quickly.

A sparkle entered his eyes. "Oh, well that changes everything doesn't it?"

"Does it?" I asked.

"Yes." he was silent for a moment. "Are your eyes actually that colour?"

"Yes. I don't wear contacts if that's what you're thinking." I said.

"Really? Can you prove that point?" he asked.

I placed the pad of my index finger on my eye, and moved it just enough that if I'd had contacts on, my finger would have moved it. He was watching me closely, and I saw the next question in his eyes before he could ask it,

"And yes this is the natural colour of my hair."

He nodded. "It looks good on you. It helped me find you, along with your eyes."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, before he leaned forward again. "This next question is really personal, but I have to ask it. If you don't want to answer, you can kick me out." he said.

I looked at him warily. "Okay."

"Are you, or are you not gay?"

I don't know what I was expecting, but this question took me by surprise. I sat dumbfounded for a few minutes until he began to speak again. "Like I said if-"

"Yes." I said.

"What?"

"Yes, I'm gay."

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. I looked at Ichigo. "Don't let him see you." I said, quickly standing, and walking to the door. I took off my shirt, and threw it on the floor near the bed, and I ruffled my hair a bit, so it looked like I'd been either lying down, or sleeping. I opened the door a crack, and looked out.

Renji was standing, a bit closer to the door than I'd thought. "I know he's here." he said.

I looked behind me, and reluctantly opened the door. Renji sauntered into the room, he threw a glare at Ichigo before he turned back to me.

"Now, would you like to repeat the last thing you said to him? I didn't quite catch it all."

"I'm gay." I said, raising my head a bit.

"You're gay?" he asked. his voice had a slight hint of disgust to it.

"Yes. I'm a queer, a faggit, a fairy, and what ever the fuck else you want to call me." I said, raising my voice slightly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ichigo stand, and walk over to stand beside me. Wordlessly, he put his arm around my waist, so his hand rested on my hip. Renji stared at us with outright disgust, before he turned, and walked toward the door. He paused for a moment. "Find a new room-mate, and friend. And get your own ride home." He left the next day, he packed his bags, and left me standing in the middle of the road.

I walked slowly back to my room. Ichigo was standing next to the door, waiting for me.

"Do you have any family you can live with for now?" he asked.

"No. They forgot about me long ago. They didn't want me when I was younger, and they wouldn't want me now."

I heard him sigh. "You can stay with me, if you don't mind the paparazzi." he said, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Really?"

"Of course. You know I gotta admit, you're kinda hot."

I blushed, and looked away. I felt his hand on my chin, pulling my face around to look at him. I looked into his eyes which suddenly seemed much closer than usual. His face came closer. I felt my eyes begin to close, as his breath washed over my lips. I leaned up into him, his lips brushed against mine, the feeling made me dizzy. I pushed into him, crushing our lips together firmly. He moaned, and in that moment, I heard a kyaa from somewhere behind me. I pulled away, and looked around, three or four girls were running toward us, grappling with their cameras to get pictures of us.

I pulled the keycard out of my pocket, quickly swiping it, I pushed open the door. I pulled Ichigo through with me just as the girls reached it. There was a snap, and a flash of light just before the door closed. I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard the girls complaining as they walked away. Ichigo was smiling brightly, as he placed his hand on the door, beside my head. He leaned down, and kissed me again. His lips were so soft, as they moved against mine.

He pulled away from me, much too soon, and looked into my eyes. "You're pretty good at avoiding my fan-girls. You sure you don't want to be my body gaurd?"

I looked away for a moment, thinking. "I don't think I'm threatening enough for that. Can I just have your body instead?" I asked, grinning.

He seemed surprised that I'd be so outright with him, but he grinned back. He opened his arms. "If that's what you want, then take it." I took a step toward him, before I veered around him, and went to the bathroom. I paused at the door. "Ask me in a couple of days." I said. "I was only joking."

I didn't know then what my words had actually done, but I was soon to find out.

When I came out of the shower, fully dressed as usual, a while later, Ichigo was sitting in the seat that he'd taken earlier that day. He had something on his lap. I stood looking at him.

He stood, and threw me a mischevious grin. "Here." he said, throwing the parcel at me. I caught it, still staring at him.

"Well open it. If you want to hang with me, you have to have the proper attire." he said, his grin widening. I didn't like that grin. there was something strange about it. I looked down at the package in my hands. It was heavy so it wasn't one of those slutty dresses or something, even though I had no idea where that thought came from, I opened the package. The first thing I saw was a strip of black, I tore the paper away, and unfolded the 'gift'.

It was a ski jacket, it seemed to be either just my size, or a size smaller, but whichever it was, it was nice. I turned it around to look on the back of it, you know, just in case, but it was just plain black. I looked at Ichigo. He was still grinnning. "Put it on."

I slid it on, and zipped it up, it was a perfect fit. I looked in the mirror, and noticed something on the left shoulder. _Property of Ichigo Kurosaki._ I spun around, and glared at him. "The jacket, not you. I used that jacket, once upon a time." He said, his grin becoming wider. "You look good in it."

I looked down at myself, grinning slightly at the compliment. By the time I looked up again, Ichigo was standing directly in front of me. He leaned down, and placed a quick kiss on my lips, before I could say a word, mainly no, and pulled toward the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You want to go snowboarding with a real professional?" he asked, grinning at me. I stopped at the closet, and grabbed my goggles, and board. I noticed that he already had his propped against the door. I took another minute to put my boots on, then we were out the door. In the lobbey, I heard the snap of a camera, before I saw the girls coming. I took off out the door, with Ichigo close behind me. We could hear the kyaas and squeals all the way to the lift. Quickly we clipped our boards on, and got in line for the lift. The line was fairly short, and we were on the lift before anyone else reconized Ichigo. Soon we were at the top of the Horseshoe path, one of the better hills. We began down the hill, I as always was going slow, but Ichigo sped ahead, and ended up having to wait for me a little ways down.

He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, seemingly annoyed at the wait. I turned my right side down the hill, and began to speed up. As I neared Ichigo, I tilted the board, and showered him in a torrent of snow. I grinned, and continued down the hill. I felt him behind me before I saw him. He came in close, seemingly too close, but I wasn't worried, he was a professioal after all. I felt his hands on my waist, and looked back to see what he was doing. His face was close to mine, he grinned.

"Watch the jump." he said giving me a gentle push to the outside of the path. I didn't see the jump until it was too late to veer around it. I hit it, and was suddenly airborne. I grabbed onto my board, as instructed at the collage. Letting go just before I hit the ground. I absorbed the shock with my knees, as instructed. I met Ichigo at the bottom of the hill. He was nodding, and grinning widely.

"What?" I asked.

"Nice. very nice." he said. I grinned slightly. I turned to go back to the resort, and Ichigo followed. We made our way slowly down through the crowds of people. Neither of us hit anyone, and we made it safely down to the hotel, before a bunch of girls spotted us. I looked around for a means of escape, but it was too late. They were surrounding us, I looked up at Ichigo who shrugged.

"I guess we've been captured." he said.

A girl tugged on my jacket. I glared at her.

"Oh my god! Oh my god Look!!!!! Property of Ichigo Kurosaki!!!!" they all started screaming at that comment. I flinched away from her, and moved closer to Ichigo. He put his hand on my shoulder, and gave it a squeeze. A girl on the right asked a question that seemed to catch everyone's attention, even mine.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Who's your friend?!"

He looked at me. I knew my eyes were pleading with him. "His name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. He's my...guide. "

"Ichigo! I heard that you were kissing him in the hall! Were you?!"

Ichigo grinned, and looked down at me, I shook my head, but he looked up again. "Indeed I was." Through all of the screams, I heard his laugh of victory, but it was cut short as I elbowed him in the ribs, hard. He flinched, and rubbed at the spot, before he bent down slightly. "Do you have something to say?" he asked.

I sneered, and everything got quiet. I leaned in close to him, I placed my lips close to his ear, "Indeed I do." I said, running my tongue over his earlobe. I moved back, and placed my lips against his. The screams were deafening, but I didn't really hear them. I pulled back faster than I usually would've, because of the audience.

"Ichigo! Doesn't your back start to hurt after having to bend down to kiss Toshiro so much?!" another girl asked. I turned toward her, her bright green hair, and waving hand made her easy to spot. Ichigo pulled me into him, "No. I am quite fit, but then I have to be to be able to satisfy this one."

I looked up at him, and grinned, I didn't know why this was so fun to me, I'd never have thought that this would be fun. I pushed away from him, and turned toward him. I pouted slightly.

"Ichigo, this isn't fun anymore, I want to go inside. " I said in a tone that made me seem very feminine, despite my voice. He grinned, and reached down to unclip the boards. We stepped off of them, and made our way through the crowd to the door. I went through first, and walked straight to the elevator. Ichigo was stuck behind two girls that were asking him more questions.

"Ichigo!" I called, enjoying the way that he looked up immediately. I beckoned to him, and he excused himself, and came over to the elevator. I pushed the door close button just before he got in, and so the two girls were locked out. I heaved a sigh, and looked at Ichigo.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you." I said.

He just grinned, and brushed the pads of his fingers over the side of my face. "You could never embarass me." he said. I smiled, not a sarcastic grin, but a true smile.

We got out of the elevator, and went to my room. I was wondering why Ichigo insisted on following me around. It's not like I minded, but it was bound to get annoying... someday.

I opened the door, and walked into my room. I heard the door being locked with the deadbolt, just after I took my jacket off, and I turned to ask Ichigo what he was doing, but the words were cut short.

Ichigo grabbed onto my wrists in a tight grip, -he was careful not to hurt me- and crushed his lips into mine. I know I should have tried to fight back a bit, but I just didn't have the strength, physical, or mental. I felt him push me until I began walking backward. I wasn't sure where we were going, and Ichigo kept his lips against mine, making it almost impossible for me to look. I felt something soft hit the back of my knees with enough force make them bend, so I collapsed on the bed. He hovered over me, having broken the kiss when I fell.

I wasn't sure what to do. I'd never been faced with my current predicament. I figured that maybe I should push him off, but I didn't really want to. I wanted to feel, and see more of him than I had these last couple of days.

Quickly I made up my mind. I allowed my hands to travel slowly down his chest, and abdomen, before my fingers hooked into his belt loops. I gave a sharp tug, pulling him down onto me. My lips found his again, his hands were pulling frantically at my shirt, as if he was afraid that if we didn't cross the boundary line soon, I was going to dissapear. I pulled on his wrists. I saw something freeze in his eyes, as he stopped.

"I'm not going anywhere soon." I said.

He raised an eyebrow, but his frantic and urgent movements, slowed into smooth and gentle caresses. He pulled my shirt slowly over my head, the fabric was soft, and made my body react in strange ways. He threw the shirt on the floor, and began removing my pants. I quirked an eyebrow, but didn't stop him. It was when he reached to take off my boxers that I decided that was enough. I grabbed his wrist, and pushed him away. He gave me a confused look, and I grinned.

"I don't find this fair." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"The fact that you're still fully clothed." I said.

He looked down, and grinned. "Well, I'm sorry." he said. "Do you wish for me to remove the clothing that I am wearing, or finish removing yours?"

I pretended to ponder over it. "Take yours off." I said.

He swept into a deep bow, before he pulled his shirt off. He was truly a splendid creature. His skin seemed to be very soft, and he had muscle, but not a disgusting amount. I hated guys that had too much muscle for their own good. Like the body builders. Human beings aren't supposed to be able to lift three or four hundred pounds.

I caressed him with my eyes. Taking in every detail that he uncovered. He wasn't tan, well, not really, but he wasn't pale. He was just on that line. In the light that he was in, I could see that he wasn't a true red-head like Renji, his hair was more of a ginger colour, but it suited him. I allowed my eyes to travel farther down his body, to where his hands were undoing his belt. I noticed that he had a ginger happy line, which showed me that he was a true _ginger, if not a red-head._ He pulled his pants down over black boxers, and past the bulge in the front of them.

I raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to finish. He pulled the black fabric off, and stood, almost proudly, and I must say, he had a reason to be proud. I grinned at him. I spread my legs in what I hope a sexy pose, and beckoned him forward. He removed my boxers, and knelt between my legs. Our lips crushed together, I pushed my tongue past his lips, and explored around a bit. I pulled away, and searched in the drawer beside the bed. I pulled out a bottle of lubrication, and placed it on the bed.

"I don't think so-" Ichigo began.

"It's for me. I don't want to top you. I'm leaving all of the hard work up to you." I said, grinning slightly at the pun. He smiled back.

"Is that so?" he asked.

I nodded. He moved quickly, not giving me a chance to counter his 'attack', and straddled my hips. He began to bite, and nip at my collarbone, before moving up slightly to leave a hicky just under my ear, right where everyone could see it. I moaned, and left some nice nail marks on his back, before he pulled away from me.

He sat up, and reached for the bottle, the top clicked open, and he spread the lube on his fingers. I watched as his mouth descended on my thigh, and watched as his tongue flashed over my skin. I didn't quite know what to expect when he pushed the first finger into me, but it didn't feel too bad. A few seconds later, he pushed a second finger into me, and I began to feel a bit uncomfortable. The uncomfortable feeling became a slightly painful feeling as he added a third finger.

He pushed deep into me, and hit something that made me see stars. I gasped loudly, pushing back against him, I was dissapointed to find that he removed his fingers. He had moved up, and was hovering over me, looking into my eyes, asking permission. I could feel the head of his dick prodding at my enterance. I shook my head, suddenly getting an idea.

I slid out from beneath him, and asked him to lean against the headboard, which he did. I climbed onto his lap, his hands placed themselves on my hips. I took a deep breath then began to slowly drop my weight. I moaned as he penatrated me, he pulled gently on my hips to aid my weakened attempts at moving. I stopped when he was completely sheathed inside of me, I took a few gasping breaths, and waited for my body to adjust. I began to lift my weight when most of the pain had ebbed.

Ichigo moved his hands up to my waist, and helped to lift my weight. I didn't weigh that much, but the pleasure had sort of, weakened me. I gasped as he pulled my hips down again. Roughly I felt my body being lifted again. I threw my head back as Ichigo hit my prostate again, and again. Almost on every thrust he hit the small bundle of nerves. I could feel my release coming at me quickly.

I leaned forwards, and placed my head on Ichigo's shoulder. My hands rested on his chest, I came a moment after that, biting into Ichigo's shoulder, I muffled the scream of pure pleasure. My muscles tightened around Ichigo as he came violently, as if he'd been waiting for me. I wanted to move off of the ginger beneath me, but I was so tired. I laid my head against Ichigo's chest, feeling as he breathed, hearing his accelerated heartbeat. What seemed like an eternity later, I heard the pounding of his heart begin to slow, until the rythym was normal again.

I found then that I loved the sound of his heartbeat, and would be content to listen to it until it stopped. Which would hopefully not be for a long time. I felt his hand run through my hair, and I looked up at him.

"Sorry. I thought you were sleeping." he said.

I shook my head, and smiled at him. "I like to listen to your heart." I said.

"It beats only for you." he answered.

I looked into his eyes, and the soft emotions told me that this was indeed true. "I love you Ichigo." I said.

He smiled softly. "I know." he replied.

I waited, my heart slowly dropping. I heard him take a deep breath.

"I love you too. Toshiro.

Suddenly I was filled with happiness, and energy. I climbed off of the bed, and went into the bathroom. I had a long, hot shower, letting myself relax, until I felt hands on my back. I spun around, almost falling. I was caught by a pair of strong arms, that held me up, until I got my footing back. Ichigo grinned down at me, giving me the impusive feeling of wanting to slap that stupid smile off of his face. I bypassed the impulse, and wrapped my arms around his waist instead. He held me close, I heard his heartbeat again, so I laid my head on his chest to better hear it. I heard him laugh, and looked up at him.

"You really like to hear my source of life don't you?" he asked.

"Better to know it's beating rather than not, isn't it?"

He didn't seem to have a comeback to that comment, and I grinned. I laid my head against his chest again, hearing the steady thumping seemed to calm me, and soon I was almost asleep. I felt him give me a shake, and I opened my eyes.

"Sorry to bother you my prince, but the water is getting cold." he said.

I grinned at the nickname, and moved away from him. He stepped out of the tub, but I stood in the freezing water for a few more minutes. I turned the water off and stepped onto the floor. I wrapped a towel loosely around my waist, and went out to look for some clothes. Slipping on a pair of loose fitting sweats, I looked over at Ichigo.

"Well, I have to go tomorrow. Are you coming with me?" he asked.

"That's a really stupid question." I said.

"Just answer it. "

"Yeah, I'll go with you."

He smiled, and drew me into his arms. I laid my head against his chest. I felt him sigh.

"Sorry. I don't mean to listen to it, I'm just drawn to it." I said. He grinned.

"As long as you're in my arms, I don't care if you listen until it stops." he said.

"That's just what I intend to do." I said, laying my head on his chest again.

**Well, sorry for the fluffy goodness, and sorry for the total pervertedness, but that's just the way I roll. **

**I hope ya'll liked it. **

**I have to go now, and sorry, but I won't be taking any requests for the next lil bit. I have other stories to write, and put up here, so I have to write them before anything else, cause I've had the ideas for them for so long it's not even funny, and one story is almost a month overdue for an update... T~T I know, it's really sad.**

**So please enjoy my tenth to thirteenth or fourteenth story until you ask for a request, please. Thanks. **

**Anyways, hope you liked this story I worked hard on it. And yes, this is the end. No Sequals, no other chapters, this is it. so, enjoy it while it lasts, and please review. **

**~shadow~**


End file.
